Survival Life Online Odcinek 3 - Shane, mój nowy ziomek
Wstałem o świcie. Zastanawiałem się czy sojusz z tym Shane'm będzie dla nas dobry, chociaż z drugiej strony gościu wydaje się całkiem wyluzowany i fajny. Nie wiem, gdzie go szukać... Parę minut później mój kompan, Pudliszek wstał i zjadł sporą porcję mięsa z Rogout Rabbita. - Ty, zostaw trochę na później - powiedziałem. Pudliszek zrobił smutną minę i nie wziął następnej dokładki. - Bez przesady, co? Nie nabierzesz mnie na taki sztuczki... - Ale... - Nie! - przerwałem mu. - Szkoda... - mruknął Spakowałem jabłko, pudełko z potrawką i zacząłem składać namiot. - Czas wziąć się za szukanie tego Shane'a... - No tak! - krzyknął Pudliszek i zerwał się na równe nogi. - Zapomniałem... - Pudlisz, podaj mi miecz - powiedziałem, gracz podał mi moją broń i powiedział: - Nie mów do mnie Pudlisz... Mów mi po imieniu lub Pudliszek. - Nie znam twojego imienia... - Nie znasz?? - Nie... - Hm... Głupi ja - walnął się w głowę i podszedł do mnie - Moje imię to Kajimyeshu. - Aha... - A ty? - Ja? - Chwilę się zawachałem, ponieważ nie chciałem, żeby ktoś znał moje imię, jednak wydaje mi się, że Kajimyeshu można zaufać, więc wypowiedziałem moje imię. - Luke? - Tak - potwierdziłem - Skąd jesteś? - Nieważne... - Okej... Sory... Spakowałem swój namiot, ostrożnie schowałem go do torby i udałem się na południe. Pudliszek ruszył za mną. Po drodze spotykaliśmy wiele potworów, zabijając je zbieraliśmy skille. Teraz mam już szósty poziom, Pudliszek czwarty. Cieszyliśmy się z doświadczeń jak małe dzieci, ale na naszej drodze staną większy przeciwnik. Był to Kreuzer, krzyżówka pszczoły z pająkiem. W tym rejonie takie potwory? Patrzyłem w wielkie, ogromne, czerwone ślepia. Pudliszek ruszył w jego kierunku. - Kajimyeshu, nie!! - wrzasnąłem. Patrzyłem tylko jak żądło mutanta przebija ciało Pudliszka. Miał może 50% życia? HP powoli spadało. Ukląkłem nad jego ciałem. Nie miałem żadnego lekarstwa. Pomocy! Wtedy zza krzaków wyskoczył ten sam gościu co wczoraj zabijał pięć potworów na raz. To Shane. Ruszył by nas ocalić. Po chwili robak zginął, a przede mną, Pudliszkiem i Shanem pojawiły się następne skille. Nie miałem do wyboru lekarstwa. Tylko emiter masła orzechowego na chleb. Pudliszek wylosował naszyjnik odpędzenia, ale nie wiem czy to mu się przyda. Shane jednak trafił w rzadkie lekarstwo, które odnawiało całkowicie HP. Usiadł przy mnie patrząc się na umierającego Pudliszka, wziął lek do ręki i dał mi go. - Szybko - rzekł - Dziękuję - podziękowałem i przyłożyłem lek do rany Pudliszka. Po chwili rana zniknęła, HP odnowiło się. Kajimyeshu już się nie pocił. - Woooa! - krzyknął - Dzięki, kolo - podał rękę Shane'owi - Spoko - i ten mu podał. Wstał i ponownie rzekł: - Usłyszałem dźwięk szumu skrzydeł. Tak myślałem, że to był Kreuzer - Lekko się uśmiechnął. - Szósty lewel? Nieźleeee Spojrzałem na chmurkę z jego nickiem. Zobaczyłem ósmy poziom. - Ty lepiej - Szeroko się uśmiechnąłem. - Jestem N, a to Pudliszek. - Siema - powiedział mój towarzysz - Yooo - odpowiedział Shane - Ale co tam nicki... Jak macie na imię?? - Ja jestem... - znów się zawachałem - Luke Blaze - Luke... Blaze??? - zdziwił się Pudliszek - Blaze... Ten trener L.A Galaxy?? - Tak - potwierdziłem - Woaaaa... Twój stary jest.... No wiesz... Zajefajny - Taaaaaa - Heh... Może chcecie do mnie dołączyć? - zapytał nas Shane. - Właściwie chciałem się o to ciebie zapytać - powiedziałem. - Zaraz... Nie powiedziałeś swojego imienia. - Jestem Adrian, Adrian Shane, lub poprostu Dansa. - Dansa? - Tak - Uaaa, no tak! Ja jestem Kajimyeshu. - Miło mi was poznać. - Okej... Chodźmy... Niedługo dotrzemy do wioski Smoków. - Naprawdę? C.D.N... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:SLO Kategoria:Lukowskyy